Pin Partners
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: COMPLETE! Nick, Judy and some of their ZPD friends get into a heated bowling match where the loser has to kiss the winner. But a big secret from Officer Fangmeyer's past keeps her from kissing her crush, Clawhauser. Can Judy talk her into coming out of her shell and tell Clawhauser the truth? Part 4 of the Big Cheese saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Whoever Loses, Wins**

 **Author's Note: This short story is a direct sequel to "A Hole in The Wall" and is a small part of "The Big Cheese" saga. You can go back and read those stories if you'd like, but I will reference what happened in the recent past.**

 **Friday Night. October 23rd 7:53pm**

On the corner of of Clawmane and Hoof Vine street, is the popular bowling arcade known as "Pine Lanes". It's here that the ZPD congregate once a month to relieve the pressures of their every day job. It's here that Nick and Judy are heading towards the arcade. Judy is sitting on Nick's shoulders while they are singing.

" _Oh yes, it's bowling night! And the feeling's right! Oh yes it's bowling night! Oh what a night!"_

" _Oooh what a niiight!"_

"Wow Fluff!" Nick said. "You can hit those low notes pretty well!"

"Thanks Nick!"

"Maybe you really are 'Jude the Dude'!"

Judy pinched Nick's ears in retaliation. He just laughed. He didn't care. Nick was on an emotional high from this afternoon after Little Rodentia honored him with "Nick Wilde Day" for saving the city from being destroyed by a real nasty fox. He needed this lift to his spirits after coming incredibly close to being a dad to two mice children only for their parents to show up at the last minute.

Thanks to Judy moving in with him and "Nick Wilde Day", Nick was in a very good mood. He felt confident in himself. Confident enough that he was sick of caring what others thought of him and Judy.

Confident enough that he felt it was time to end the "friend zone".

They entered the arcade. Ben Clawhauser was already there, saving their spot while waiting for Officer Wolford, his wife and Officer Fangmeyer to arrive. He waved them over and Judy ran up to greet him. Nick was on his way when he spotted Chief Bogo at the claw machine and decided to chat up with him.

"Hey Chief! What's-u"

"NOT NOW WILDE!" The angry buffalo was trying desperately to win a plush from the claw machine. The plush was a yellow pair of boxer shorts from the hit children's cartoon "My Little Chonies".

"I'm THIS close to getting ShutterFly and completing my collection! I mean, my DAUGHTER'S collection! I've been at this for an hour!"

"I thought you had a son?" Nick asked.

"I DON'T TELL YOU MY LIFE STORY WILDE!" He went to pick up the plush toy and the claws slipped right over.

Bogo punched at the machine. "I SWEAR these things are rigged!"

Nick tried to inform Bogo. "You know you can probably buy one at the toy shop next door."

"Then where's the challenge Wilde? Where's the fun?"

"Are you sure you're having fun?"

"I'M HAVING LOTS OF FUN! BLAST IT! Now take this twenty and get me more change!"

Nick took the twenty from Bogo. "Umm...how much money have you been having 'fun' with?"

"Forty-Two dollars so far."

Nick couldn't believe his ears. He went and got the change for Bogo.

"Are you gonna join us?" asked Nick.

"As soon as I get this blasted toy!"

Nick shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Just as Nick was approaching Clawhauser, Mr. and Mrs Wolford came through the door. "Hey guys! We made it!" Tim said, as his wife, Auburn went to talk to Nick and Judy,.Tim then waved at Bogo.

"Hey chief! Ho ya doin'?"

"NOT NOW!" Bogo shouted.

Wolford made it over to Nick and Judy. "Sheesh! What's his beef?"

"He's obsessed with winning a plush toy." Nick replied.

"Well if he don't hurry up, he's gonna miss out. How ya doin' Jude?"

"I'm good Tim!" Judy replied.

Wolford noticed Ben was looking behind them anxiously. It's obvious he's waiting for someone else to arrive. Wolford decided to tease him.

"Well, it's a dang shame Fangs couldn't make it." Wolford told Clawhauser.

"Awww! Really?!" Ben said looking depressed. He was very much looking forward to seeing Officer Fangmeyer. Ever since she arrived at the ZPD, Ben had a bit of a crush on her. Not as big as his crush on Gazelle, but close. Besides, Gazelle was always more of a fantasy while 'Fangs' was a real woman right in front of him. Fangmeyer loved chatting and gossiping with Ben and the two had become best friends at the office, but hadn't really gone on a date outside of work. Surrounded by friends, Ben felt he might have a shot of getting to know her better and may finally get the courage to ask her out.

"What are you talking about honey?" Tim's wife Auburn, an auburn-colored wolf replied. "She went back to the car to get our balls!"

"Ya got me babe!" Tim said. "I'm just kiddin' wit'cha Claws!"

Just then, Officer Terry Fangmeyer came through the door holding two bowling ball bags. She was tall, brawny and with wide shoulders. You'd almost confuse her for a male Bengal tiger if it wasn't for her large eyelashes, eyeshadow and very feminine voice. Clawhauser beamed a smile a mile wide.

"Hey guys!" Fangmeyer said. She saw Ben in the corner and beamed just as big a smile back. "Hey Benny!"

Ben sheepishly waved back. "H-Hey Fangs!" He'd known her at work for three years and was still shy around her.

"Here you go guys." Fangmeyer handed Mr. and Mrs. Wolford their bowling balls. They could have taken them in themselves, but Terry loves to help out and they were very easy to carry thanks to her immense strength. "Benny!" She shouted and gave her friend a big hug."How's my big fluff ball?"

"J-Just great!" Ben replied while blushing under his fur. "You look great too! N-Not that you don't always look great! You always look beautiful! I-I mean look well. I-I mean...we should get this game going!"

Ben yelled out for Bogo to participate. "Hey Chief! You up to play?"

"I SWEAR THIS THINGS RIGGED!"

"I'm gonna guess that's a 'no'." Benny replied.

"Well, looks like it's just us six!" Judy said. Tim then had an idea.

"Why don't we make this interestin'? Men vs. Women. Me, Nick and Ben vs. my sweet, bowlin' champ, Judy and Fangs! Loser has too...I dunno."

"Loser has to kiss the winner!" Audrey said.

"Aww babe! Yer such a romantic!" Tim said. "But umm...are you guys up for it?"

"For kissing your wife? Sure!" Nick joked.

"HEY!" Tim yelled.

Audrey laughed. "No! No! We'll divide who vs. who and tally the full score. Me vs. Tim, Nick vs. Judy and Fangs vs. Ben. Sound good?"

"I don't know." Judy said while rubbing her shoulder. "Me and Nick are close but kinda staying in the friend z-"

"I'm all up for it." Nick said.

"R-really?" Judy replied with a smile she couldn't quite hide.

"Sure! Only with one exception...The winner gets to chose WHERE they get kissed.." He then pointed at his own butt

"Bring it!" Judy said with determination. She then looked over to Clawhauser and Fangmeyer. "How about you guys?"

"Sure!" Ben said loudly, but then blushed and shrank back. "I-I mean, if it's okay with Fangs, then I'm up for it!"

Terry was really nervous and was fidgeting. "A...a kiss?! I-I mean, okay...Why not? I...I guess so."

Ben felt offended. "You...'guess so'?"

Terry realized how that sounded. "No! No! I mean...sure! That'd be fine!"

Ben felt a little better, but still wasn't sure that Terry was sincere.

"Alight!" Tim shouted. "Let's do 'dis!"

He then bowed to his wife. "Ladies first!"

"I don't need your chivalry...But I'll take it anyway!" and Auburn rolled out the first ball. A perfect strike.

Tim looked over at Nick and Ben. "I gotta warn ya guys, my wife is the Savanna Central bowling champion three years runnin'!"

"Me and Finn were five time bowling champs ourselves!" Nick bragged.

Judy chimed in. "Until I left, I was the Bunny Burrow bowling champ for eight years running!"

"I don't have any trophies, but...I do okay." Terry added.

It was Clawhausers' turn. "I ummm...don't need the bumpers anymore!...Sometimes."

Tim took a turn. Perfect strike.

Judy's turn. She decided to do a trick shot by running on top of the ball before letting go. Strike.

"Show off!" Said Nick and he set one ball rolling slowly, took another ball and let it ricochet off of that ball leading it to go faster and make another strike.

"Two balls! That counts as a spare!" Shouted Judy.

Nick pointed at the monitor. "Not according to the computer fluff. They went at the same time so it counted as one."

Judy growled. It was Terry's turn. She had the ball in hand and was about to roll it down.

"Did you guys know that Carrots moved in with me?" Nick announced. Shocked by what she just heard, Terry fumbled the ball and it went into the gutter.

Judy was both embarrassed and furious. "Th-that's cheating!"

Bogo had finally nabbed the plush when he overheard what Nick said. "You two are living together?!" He accidentally bumped the machine as he turned to look and the plush fell off the claw.

"NNNOOOOO!" He shouted.

"Why on earth would you tell them?!" Judy said angrily.

Nick looked at her calmly and said "Look Fluff, they're gonna think what they think and talk about us behind our backs no matter what. Why keep secrets from them?"

Judy argued "Because I don't want them to think the wrong things about us! I mean, look at Ben and Terry already!"

Clawhauser and Fangmeyer were already sitting together and whispering things about Nick and Judy together.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Judy yelled and the two stopped. "Ben! Get this thing back on track and roll!"

Ben rolled and hit 6 pins, then picked up a spare.

Auburn got another strike.

Another strike for Tim.

Judy did another trick shot. "I call this one...'the bull'!" She laid the ball in front of the lane, lowered her head and pointed her ears down like a bull's horns. She then rushed into the ball and pushed it forward with her ears. She got another strike.

It was Nick's turn. "I call this one...'Flash'."He set the ball down and got it rolling using the tip of his finger. The ball rolled incredibly slow down the lane. "If anyone wants to get something, now's the time."

"I'd like some churros!" Ben said. He looked over to Terry. "Would you like some Fangs? My treat!"

"Sure!" The tiger replied. "I'd love some! Also, could you get me a drink? I'd like..."

Ben interrupted "A lactose free milk warmed up!"

She giggled. "You know me too well!"

"Yeah, it's...kinda creepy." Nick joked.

With Ben gone, Judy and Nick surrounded Terry. "Okay!" Judy said "You guys like to talk stuff about me and Nick, what about you and Ben?"

"What about me and Ben?!" Terry asked.

"Oh, come on Fangs! It's obvious you two got a thing for each other! I see the relaxed way you two talk to each other. He lets you take whatever donut you want out of his box and he NEVER shares his donuts with anyone!"

"Judy! Don't pressure her!" Tim warned.

Judy talked in a hushed tone. "He has a draft of a love letter to you on his computer."

Nick was upset. "CARROTS! That's a very private thing!

"I'm just sick of the gossip always being about us!" Judy argued back.

"Look guys, I LOVE Benny! I really do! It's just...it's complicated." Terry said and she hugged her knees to her chest.

Audrey chimed in. "It doesn't have to be. Ben's a great guy. Even if you tell him the truth, I think he'd stay your best friend at least."

"What's this all about? You guys know something we don't?" Judy asked.

"None 'a yer business." Tim said sternly. "So fugget about it a'ight?! Fangs will tell 'em when she's ready, I'm sure. I don't like my best friend feeling pressured, okay?!"

"Okay." Judy replied. "I'm sorry about that Terry. Are you ready to bowl?"

"Sure. I guess." Terry replied. Nick's ball finally tipped the first pin over and knocked over the others in a slow, domino affect.

Terry took her turn. A gutter ball followed by five pins.

Clawhauser arrived in time to take his turn.

For over an hour the game went. Mr. and Mrs Fangmeyer got nothing but perfect strikes. Nick and Judy continued with their trick shots while Ben and Terry just did okay.

"Guys! Huddle time!" Judy shouted and the girls huddled together football style. "Okay team! They're ahead just by eight pins. I know Burnie's got his and I'm awesome of course! I just need you to do your very best Terry, okay? It feels like you're holding back."

"Please Judy! I-I swear I'm doing my best!" Terry replied.

Auburn was getting upset. "I know you're competitive Judy, but it IS just a game! I don't like my friends being pressured. Besides...I've got an ace up my sleeve I've been saving all week!"

Judy was intrigued. "Ooooh! Okay! Let's do this! Sorry Terry."

"Your turn, sweetie!" Audrey said to Tim.

"Okay babe!" Tim went to roll the ball.

"Oh! And by the way dear..."

"Don't even try to distract me!" Tim said as he was about to roll the ball into play.

"...I'm pregnant!"

Gutterball for Tim. Everyone's jaw dropped. Shocked, he rushed over to his wife. "Really?! Are you sure baby?!"

She nodded her head. Tim held her tight. "I'm gonna be a dad! Bogo did you hear?! I'm gonna be a father!"

Bogo had the plush by the tag, but turned around when he heard the news. "You're gonna be a father?! He bumped the machine again and the plush dropped back in.

"NNOOOO!"

With that news, they managed to finish the game. The girls won by just two pins.

"Okay, me first!" Audrey said. She pointed to her belly. Tim knelt down and kissed her where the litter was.

"Alright you!" said Judy and she pulled Nick over by his stripped tie. Everyone was looking (except Bogo who was still obsessed with the claw machine). She pointed at her lips but as Nick got closer, she turned and pointed at her cheek. Teasing him.

"Oh no you don't!" Nick said and he gently turned her head back and kissed her right on the lips.

Tim and Auburn howled. Ben and Terry freaked out. Bogo missed the whole thing.

After a good twenty seconds, he let go.

"What about the 'friend zone'? The risks we'll face?" Judy asked.

"To hell with those!" Nick replied "Nobody can see us in our apartment and our friends already think we're in a relationship. I think this week, I've proven what a great fox I can be so...why not?!"

"Yeah." Judy said. "Why not?" and she leaned in on her tip toes and kissed him again.

"Well, I guess it's our turn!" Ben said excitedly.

Terry's ears went down. She was incredibly nervous. "Oh! Ummmm...right!" Ben leaned in but then...she backed off and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry Benny! I can't do it! I CAN'T!" She then ran off into the ladies restroom.

"Terry!" Judy shouted and ran after her.

Ben started to weep. "What did I do wrong?! She acts like she likes me so what is it?! It's,,,,,it's because I'm so FAT isn't it?!"

Tim picked up Ben by the shoulders. "Not at all! Look Benny, it should've come from Terry, but there's somethin' ya need to know. Let's let's you 'n me grab some hot bugs and have a talk, okay? Honey? I'll be back soon!"

Tim and Ben walked off leaving Nick and Audrey alone. They barely knew each other so there was some awkward silence.

"...So..pregnant hunh?"

"...Yeah."

"...I was a dad for about three days. It was a great feeling. Did you see the news? It was 'Nick Wilde Day' in Little Rodentia!"

"Yeah I saw...neat..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm uhhh...I'm gonna go talk to Bogo. Be right back." and Nick left.

Judy was looking for Terry who was sobbing in one of the stalls. She started peeking under.

"Terry?"

"EEEK!"

"I-I'm so sorry miss!" Judy shouted.

She found Terry still fully clothed and just sitting on the toilet sobbing her eyes out.

"Do you EVER give anyone any privacy?!" Terry asked.

"I'm sorry" Judy said sheepishly. "It's just...Ben is a wonderful guy! You told me you love him so why are you holding back?!"

Terry wiped some tears back. "I just don't want us to get close only to have him reject me like Tim did!"

"Why would he reject you?! Why did Tim reject you?" Judy asked.

Terry just sniffled and wiped back tears. "Well...you know what LGBT is right?"

It was starting to become clear to Judy. "Ooh I think I see now."

"Yeah well..." Terry stalled for a second. "...I'm a 'T'".

Judy was stunned. "I'm gonna take a wild guess that doesn't stand for 'tiger'".

 **Next Chapter: Are Ben and Terry a Washout?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Tiger by the Tale

Chapter 2: A Tiger by the Tale

 **Author's note: I wanted to make sure to keep this story a "T" rating, but talking about trans issues made this difficult. I still managed to have Fangmeyer give a good amount of detail without directly mentioning genitalia. I felt it important to keep it clean.**

 **Giving Tim Wolford an Italian/Brooklyn accent made him really fun to write. I was able to bring out his character more.**

Nick approached Bogo while he was arguing with the arcade owner.

Bogo was upset. "As the chief of police, I demand to have this machine checked! I think it's rigged!"

The owner Mr. Pine, a hedgehog, went to check out the machine himself. "You got a lotta nerve sayin' my machines are rigged!" He opened the change area and flipped the switch to add credit to the machine.

"Here..watch!" He used the claw machine and nabbed the plush boxer shorts with ease.

Bogo was shocked. "Wha? How? You got the plush out! Can I have it?"

"NO!" The hedgehog yelled and threw the plush back in. Bogo had never looked sadder.

"You want the dolly? You gotta earn it like everyone else!" and the hedgehog stormed off.

"How much have you spent on that game?" Nick asked.

"One hundred dollars."

"You need to stop sir! This is gambling. You have an addiction!"

"Don't be absurd Wilde! It's not gambling! I'm just playing a fun, game of chance!"

"Spending a ton of money on a game of chance is the very definition of gambling!"

Just then, a little fawn girl went up to the claw machine. "Mister! Can I play?"

"HA! HA! Go ahead!" Said Bogo. "But you'll never win. This thing's rigged. I just know it!"

"Sir, did any of the prisoners we captured yesterday give any intel on the Big Cheese?" Nick asked.

Bogo stood in thought for a moment. "The two rats that Brie caught were very cooperative. They seemed to have been scared straight and want to do some good now. All they know is that like you said, the head of the rodent underground is a bat. The bat is in direct contact with the Big Cheese but they don't know the bat's name. We gave them some time off their sentence for good behavior."

"And what about my 'brother' Jake?"Nick asked. "Did you get much out of him?"

"Oh, him." Bogo said with a bit of anger. "Barely anything sadly. Mainly what he already told you. That there would be a 'purge' in about two weeks time and it sounds like a large gang of predators will attack prey."

"I really don't like the sound of that." said Nick. "Us preds already have a bad enough reputation as-is!"

Bogo continued. "It gets worse. Those predators we have been arresting lately act like they don't care! They come in with smiles on their faces."

Nick thought it over. "...Chief! They WANT to be in jail!"

Bogo was confused. "What do you mean?"

"It makes sense. What's the easiest way to a large group of villainous predators gather?"

"...By God! You're right! First thing in the morning, we're separating the inmates! Good thinking Wilde!"

"I WON!" Shouted the little fawn. Bogo looked over to notice she had won the plush boxers.

"But...but...all that money!" Bogo never looked sadder.

"Chief, why don't you go congratulate Auburn?" Nick suggested.

"SIGH! Yeah. I will...Nick? I'm an idiot. I should have been bowling with my colleagues, celebrating Auburn's pregnancy and you and Judy's first kiss. Instead, I wasted my evening chasing after some stupid plush."

"It's okay Chief. At least you realized your mistake. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to the Walrusgreens close by to get some stuff I'll need for my trip tomorrow."

Bogo headed to Auburn while Nick went out the door.

Meanwhile, Wolford was chatting with Clawhauser at the hot bug stand while Judy was chatting with Fangmeyer in the ladies room. The following conversations take place at the same time in those areas.

"Okay Ben, I'm gonna lay it on ya straight and simple." Said Tim. "Back before I met 'da love of my life, me and Terry had been partners for awhile and where startin' to develop feelin's fer one another, capiche?"

"Capiche?" Ben asked.

"It means, "do you understand''?"

"I understood everything but 'capiche'."

Tim gave up. "SIGH! Nevermind. Look...me and her were as close as Nick and Judy. 'Den we started datin' fer a bit. One night, it got real hot 'n heavy when she had me stop. I asked 'why' and she told me the truth."

"I was born male." Terry said to Judy. Judy knew what 'T' meant, but she was still surprised.

"So your transgender?" Judy asked.

"No, transsexual. I had a sex change operation when I was 18. As soon as I left home."

Judy was surprised. "I...I never knew! I have like, a MILLION questions!" Judy said. "But I guess now's not the time. Look, do you honestly think Ben would leave you just for this?"

"Tim did." Terry replied. "He left me for awhile after he found out the truth about me."

"It ain't that I didn't love her!" Tim said. "It's just what used to be 'dere was a bit of problem fer me. But it was MY hangup! Not hers, y'know? Not only 'dat, but me bein' a wolf and her bein' a tiger,...we got a lot of stares. Part of me felt betrayed too, but she did come out and admit it before it got too far. It took a few months, but I apologized and we mended our friendship. I really felt like dirt when she told me about her dad."

"My father...HATES me!" Terry said while sobbing. "I KNEW what I really was ever since I was a cub! I loved playing with Bambi dolls and playing with my sister's make up and this feminine voice? My real voice, nothing altered. My dad, he would have none of it. He slapped the make up out of my hand and would say 'Stop playing with that stuff you queer! You're a man! Act like one!' He just couldn't understand where I was coming from and always refused to! One night when I was 16, I...I went out with some friends and they let me wear a dress and make up and...I felt wonderful! Like this is who I was meant to be! B-but when I got home he...he found out about it and beat the hell out of me!" and she sobbed into her paws.

Judy hugged her tight. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"Even her brudder, HER FREAKIN' TWIN BRUDDER didn't want anything ta do with her!" Tim said to Ben. "Her two sisters keep in touch sometimes, but da rest of da family acts like she don't exist y'know?"

"Gosh and golly heck! That's horrible!" Ben replied. "She's such a wonderful girl!"

"Yeah, I 'tink she applied to the academy just ta satisfy 'dat bastard. If I ever see him, I'm gonna punch him right in his freakin' nose! 'Den run like hell cuz he's twice as big as me. Anyway, by the time we mended our friendship, I was already datin' Auburn. However, I told Terry how sorry I was for what I put her through. After 'dat, I kinda adopted her as the sister I ain't never had! And..." Tim started to sniffle. "If 'dat jerk don't want her in his family, then I'd be happy for her to be part of mine cuz I love her! And you should too! What she was, she ain't been fer over 10 years! As far as I'm concerned, she's all woman!"

"I know it's been rough for you." Judy said. "But Ben's not like that! He's one the nicest, most progressive guys I've ever met! I'm sure he'll love you just the way you are! Can you just come out and tell him?"

Terry wiped some tears away. "I'll...I'll try! I hope he doesn't hate me!"

"I don't think Ben knows the meaning of the word." Judy hopped off of Terry's lap and they left.

"I'm ready to talk to her." Ben said.

"A'ight!" Said Tim. "But don't ya DARE hurt her feelin's or you'll be answerin' to me! Capi-I mean, got it?!"

Terry came out and saw Ben. He waved to her gently.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey." He said back. "Tim told me everything."

"Oh." She said with a bit of somberness

.

Ben looked at her. "...I'm still waiting on that kiss y'know?"

Terry's face lit up. Her smile opened wide. "Y-You mean it?!"

Ben stood up and held her paws. "Fangs, after all is said and done, I'm a man and you're a woman. Simple as that! What you were doesn't matter. I love you for who ARE! The most wonderful, funny and beautiful woman I've ever known!"

Tears ran down Terry's face. "OH BEN!"

She embraced him tightly and kissed him for what seemed like ages.

"Wow!" Judy said. "Makes me and Nick's kiss look like garbage in comparison, hunh Chief?...Chief?"

Bogo was bawling his eye's out and wiping his face with a hankie. "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Just then, Nick came back in with a bag. "So what'd I mi-OH WOW! Congrats you two!"

"What'd you get Nick?" Judy asked.

"Oh, just a little something from the "Toys-or-Bust" next door." He gave Bogo the bag. "Here Chief! A little something for your...'daughter'" and he gave Bogo a wink.

Bogo opened the bag. It was the same "My Little Chonies" Boxer briefs plush he had been working so hard to nab from the claw machine. His bottom lip started to tremble.

"You're...you're one of the good ones Wilde."

Tim then interrupted. "Well, if alla youze are done blubberin' and kissin'! I got an announcement ta make! Now, I ain't told me wife yet, but I'm sure she'll agree! Either 'dat or I'm in big trouble!"

They all chuckled.

"Anyway, it's been a wonderful, WONDERFUL night!"

Nick put his arm around Judy. "It has at that."

"So I was thinkin' 'what could I possibly add on top of this?' So...Terry? Yer my best friend and the sister I never had, but always wanted. I want you to always be part of my family. With that in mind, I would like you to be the godmother to our pups!"

"Hear! Hear!" Aubrun shouted.

Terry wept tears of joy and hugged Tim and Aubrun close. "Thank you so much you two!" She turned to Ben. "Benny? I hope you get to be with me someday and be a godfather."

Ben smiled. "Just make me an offer I can't re-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Bogo shouted. "That joke is very old and played out already!"

Nick gave himself a huge stretch. "WELP! It's getting real late guys and me and Carrots have to catch the early train to Bunny Burrow so her dad can kill me!"

Judy gave him a slug in the gut. "Will you stop it? I'm sure you and dad will get along great!"

"Are you two gonna tell him you're an item?" asked Ben.

"HELL NO!" They both replied.

Terry put her arm around Ben. "Benny? Do you wanna go back to my place for some coffee and a movie?"

"Well..." Ben thought about it. "I don't really drink coffee but-"

"SHE WANTS TA MAKE OUT WIT' YOU! YA MORON!" Tim shouted.

"Oh! Oh WOW! Sure! But uhhh.. No hanky-panky okay? I promised my mom that I wouldn't mate until marriage."

Terry laughed. "Y'know Fluffball, for someone so progressive, you really are traditional!"

As they were leaving, Bogo talked to Judy and Nick. "You two picked a bad weekend to leave."

"Why's that?" Judy asked.

"There's a huge storm coming. There might be some major damage and heavy winds and rain. We'll have everyone out in force helping any victims of the storm. The trains won't be running from Sunday morning until late Monday as a precaution. If there's an emergency, you're on your own."

"That's okay, Carrots will just have to deliver my body bag on Tuesday." Nick replied.

Judy laughed. "Will you knock it off?!" and they left together arm and arm.

Clawhauser and Fangmeyer were in the back of a taxi going back to her place. She had her head resting in his chest and he had his arm around her shoulders as best he could but her broad shoulders made it difficult. Everything they were felling had finally been said. They were happy and in love.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." She said.

Ben thought about it for a second. "...Did it hurt?"

"Well..." She gave it some thought. "The surgery went fine, but it was very painful for weeks and even months after. Just the act of sitting down was excruciating!"

Ben gave her a smile. "I meant when you fell from heaven."

She laughed. "You big, fluffy Catsanova! C'mere!" and they kissed for the rest of the ride.

 **Friday 11:36pm**

Nick and Judy had arrived back at their apartment.

"You all packed for tomorrow Fluff?" Nick asked.

"I should be asking YOU that!" she replied.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'm all ready for the nightmare that awaits me." He then took off his shirt and pants wearing only his boxers.

"NICK!"

"What?...We ARE a couple now, right?"

Judy blushed. "Oh! Heh. Right!"

Nick asked first. "Do you want to...ummm"

"I would love to but...it IS getting real late and we need to get to the train station by 6:30, sooo...rain check?"

"I understand." Nick said.

Judy looked at his shorts. "So, you have a carrot pattern on your boxers?"

"It's... symbolic. I like to have my carrots close to me."

Judy smiled and giggled. She went into the bedroom while Nick prepared the couch.

Nick had a hard time sleeping on the couch. He wasn't used to not sleeping on a hard surface and he couldn't circle around before getting comfortable. He finally started to rest when he found Judy's scent where she sat on the couch. He rested his head near there.

An hour had passed.

"NIIICK!" Judy called out. Nick groggily got up and went over. "What's up Fluff?"

"I can't sleep. This mattress is rock hard! I wasn't able to get a good nap on it last time I was here."

"Let me see." Nick entered the room and examined the bed. "It's new and barely been used. The springboards are way too stiff!"

Judy got a sly grin. "So what you're saying is that we need to loosen up the springboards in order for me to get a comfortable night's rest."

Nick smiled back. "Well, sure! Can't get a good night's sleep with a stiff mattress, right?"

Nick shut the door behind him and didn't exit her room until the next morning.

 **Early Saturday 1:25am**

Nick had the greatest 24 hours of his life. After his depression of losing the mouse pups back to their real parents, he had nothing but good luck. Judy had moved in with him, the mice of Little Rodentia honored him with "Nick Wilde Day", the Squeakingtons made Nick the Godfather of Chris and Cindy, his friends found love and parenthood and now, the love of his life was under his arms asleep. Things could not be better. Too bad he was right about one thing...

...This weekend would be a nightmare. A nightmare that would change both their lives forever.

 **To be continued in my first M-Rated tale, "Sacrifices"**

 **But first...Epilogues!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Afterthoughts**

The idea for this story came about when I was looking up the Zootopia Wiki for info on ZPD officers. I saw officer Fangmeyer and it mentioned she was a female Bengal tiger, but outside of some eyeshadow, she looked almost exactly like the other male tigers in the movie. My guess is that they basically use the same basic tiger model for different purposes. I could be wrong through as the rhinos on the police force do look pretty different. But the fact that she was a female who looked very masculine made me think, "what about a story where she WAS a male at one point and had a sex change"?

I also wanted to use this story as a short bridge between "A Hole in the Wall" and the upcoming "Sacrifices". For a short story, it has important moments, including Nick and Judy finally ending the friend zone and becoming lovers. I wanted to end Nick's day on a high note, just to have it come crashing down in the next story.

So stay tuned for "Sacrifices". It's an emotional roller coaster that tackles a lot of issues. Will probably be my longest story to date.

Epilogues

 **Epilogue 1: The Switch**

 **Early Saturday: 2am**

"Alright folks! Closing time!" Mr. Pine yelled. "You ain't gotta go home, but you can't stay here!"

There was only two patrons left in the arcade. Two twenty-somethings just playing a video game. They headed out and Mr. Pine closed the door behind them. A squeaky-voiced teen lemming came from behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir. Can I go now?"

"Just a second!" Pine said. "I have to 'fix' the crane machine!"

He went over to the crane machine and used his key to open up the coin slot. He fiddled around with his hand until he found a switch. As he flipped the switch, a needle on the switch went from pointing at "grip" to "slip".

Bogo was right. The game was indeed rigged.

The mouse laughed maniacally. "Heheheheh...HAHAHAHA...MUAHAHAHAAAA!"

He then went to the back of the machine to pull the bag of quarters out of it. He was struggling greatly due to it being over a hundred dollars worth of quarters.

"Grrrrrr! Come...on!"

He yanked it out halfway when the bag opened up and he fell onto the floor. The quarters poured out of the bag, burying him alive.

Pine shouted for the lemming. "Lenny! Help me!" No answer. "...Aww crud! Don't tell me you left before I locked up! LENNY!...Just great. Both my greatest fantasy and nightmare. Being buried under a ton of money! I gotta add a paper dollar slot to this thing!"

 **Epilogue 2: A Tiger Left**

 **Saturday Morning: 8:10am**

Ben was driving Terry's car on the way to work. The reason Ben was driving is that he wanted to go by Terry's old home where her father lived and she was scared to death to go, but Ben insisted.

"We don't have to do this!" Terry pleaded. "Ben, please!"

"I'm sorry dear. I HAVE to!" Ben replied. "The way he treated you all these years, I have to say my peace. You can stay in the car, I understand but PLEASE understand as well, I'm not doing this to scare you, I'm doing this because I love you!"

Ben stopped in front of the house and got out of the car. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. After a short while, a large, middle aged tiger in a tank top answered the door. He was twice Ben's size.

He looked down at Ben. "Eh? What the hell do you want fatty?" His manners were worse than Ben thought. Ben didn't care that the tiger was twice his size. He didn't back down.

"Do you see that lovely woman in the car?" Ben pointed Terry out. Terry was cringing. "That beautiful, caring woman is your daughter. YOUR DAUGHTER! Not your gay son or whatever the heck you think! You've wasted your entire life hating for not being what she CAN'T be, instead of loving her for who she IS!"

The tiger just stared at Ben with a look of indifference. "So...what? You gay or somethin'?"

"Oh I'm gay alright!" Ben replied. "GAY FOR THE LADIES!...That came out wrong. Anyway, she's warm, funny and makes my boring day worth living! Someday I might marry her, I don't know. But, if I do and you want to go to the wedding and apologize, well you know what?...I'd STILL invite you and forgive you! Because that's the kinda guy I am! You...you big...poopy-head!" Ben then stormed off back to the car.

When he arrived, he saw Terry in the car weeping. "I'm sorry Fangs! I...I just had to get it off my chest."

She wiped the tears away. "N-no, it's okay! Th-Thank you! No one's ever stood up to him before! Especially since he's an ex-Marine who once killed an enemy with his bare hands!"

Ben started shaking. "Y-y-you're just telling me that now?!"

Ben and Terry switched seats so she could drive (seeing as how it was her car), but before they left, another tiger ran out. One that looked almost exactly like Terry except with no fake eyelashes or eye shadow.

"WAIT!" The tiger shouted.

Ben saw the tiger coming. "Hey Terry! Look! It's...Terry?"

Terry chuckled "it's Tyler! My twin brother." She looked at the tiger with disdain. "What do you want?"

The tiger stopped and caught his breath. "I...'GASP' I wanted to say, I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry for the way I treated you and for ignoring what dad was doing to you! It was wrong! I don't understand why you are the way you are, but that doesn't mean I should hate you for it! I'm glad you found someone."

Terry was starting to weep. "Oh Tyler! Thank you so much!" She reached outside the window and gave him a short hug. Ben just glared at him.

Tyler was getting uncomfortable. "You okay buddy?"

Ben realized who he was. "'GASP!' You're Left Tiger!"

Tyler back off and was nervous. "N-N-No I'm not!"

"Who's Left Tiger?" Terry asked.

"One of Gazelle's backup dancers! Look! He has the same stripe patterns, that chiseled, square chin, and that scratch on the nose!"

Terry was shocked. "How could you tell all that?! I mean, we're pretty much identical! I have those stripe patterns!"

Tyler sighed. "I got chin surgery two years ago to look more masculine. The scar I got from a fight with my dad."

Terry was surprised. "So you really ARE one of her backup dancers?!"

"Don't tell dad!" Tyler shouted. "I mostly help him at the hardware store and as far as he knows, my 'tours' are in the Army reserves. I've had to fake a LOT of pictures! You must be a HUGE fan of hers!"

"Are you kidding?" Ben said. "I'm obsessed with her! I've written some fan fiction and I leave her a lot of messages on Yipper."

Tyler took a good look at Ben. "Wait...are you Benjamin Clawhuaser AKA GazFan1991?"

"'GASP!' OH...em...goodness! She knows me?! SHE KNOWS ME!"

"Oooh yes!" Tyler said. "In fact, she's got a special message just for you!"

Ben was beside himself "Ooooh WOW! What does she say?!"

"In her words, 'please stop'!"

"Wow!" Said Ben. "A personal message from her to me! Do you think you can get me her autograph?"

"Oh I'm positive you'll be getting a cease-and-desist letter with her personal signature!" Tyler responded. "Anyway, I better get going. He's probably gonna yell at me for fraternizing with you but I don't care! I'm big enough now to fight my battles with him. Take care sis. I love you. And Ben?"

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"Stop obsessing over Gazelle! You have someone else now to be devoted to!"

Ben smiled. "You're right. Bye Left Tiger!"

"Don't say that out loud!" Tyler yelled.

They took off. Terry seemed much happier now. The drive was a bit quiet.

"Thank you for that." Terry said. "If you hadn't confronted my dad, I wouldn't have bonded with my brother."

"I'm glad" said Ben. There was a bit of a pause. "Terry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be YOUR biggest fan?"

Terry laughed. "Sure!"

They then drove off to work.


End file.
